tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Built': 1865 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1866 Rheneas is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Dolgoch from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Skarloey is his brother. Bio in Railway Series Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear and was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Because of his bravery, he earned the nickname "Gallant Old Engine" by railway staff. Bio in Television Series Rheneas has always been a gallant engine. In the fifth season, he, Skarloey, and Rusty were chased by boulder when it had rolled off from its cliff. In the sixth season he was able to save the Skarloey Railway from near abandoment with the help of Elizabeth, Rusty, and Skarloey. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he had to encounter the collapsing Blondin Bridge, but made it down safely. He is currently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, along with Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Luke. Persona Rheneas has been called a "gallant old engine" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, courageous, and long-time friend of Skarloey. He is a tough, committed worker despite his age and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed engine, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch. In the Railway Series, Dolgoch is Rheneas's twin. Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue and yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted vermilion with gold and black lining. In early magazine illustrations, he was painted carmine. This carried over to nearly all his merchandise. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he was repainted yellow with blue lining to play a joke on Thomas. He was painted back into his original colours soon afterwards. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; sixteenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * In the ninth season, Rheneas gained a tail lamp. * Until the sixteenth season, Rheneas had no visible whistle, despite it being heard. * In the sixteenth season, Rheneas' whistle budges up and down. * In the seventeenth season, Rheneas gained a permanent lamp and lamp irons. * One of Rheneas' models is currently in the possession of Nitrogen Studios, and another model is in Japan. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Rheneas is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Quotes :"I tried hard, but I couldn't do much. But Rheneas understood. :"Its my turn now," he said. "You've done more than your share of hard work." :He was often short of steam, but he always tried to struggle to a station and rest there. That is most important with passengers!" - Skarloey telling Peter Sam and Duncan about Rheneas, "Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine". : Everyone cheered, but Rheneas heard nothing. :"The Thin Controller is relying on me! If I fail the railway will close! It mustn't, it mustn't. I'll get there or burst!" :Everything blurred. He was really too tired to move another yard. But he did! And another, and another, and another. Till... :"...I've got there at last!" he sighed with relief." - Rheneas bravely pulls his train home, "Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and repainted versions) * TrackMaster (normal and repainted versions) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and repainted) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery File:BuckingBroncoRS2.png|Rheneas and Skarloey without cabs File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Rheneas with Skarloey and Sir Handel File:GallantOldEngineRS4.png File:SpeedkillerRS6.png File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel14.png File:GallantOldEngine39.png File:GallantOldEngine52.png File:ByeGeorge!6.png File:FaultyWhistles13.png File:RustySavestheDay3.png File:TheOldBridge1.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur42.png|Rheneas and the dinosaur File:RheneasandtheDinosaur16.png File:MissingTrucks21.png File:MissingTrucks12.png File:MissingTrucks10.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough37.png|Rheneas' coal bunker File:SkarloeyStormsThrough47.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers19.png File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png File:PushMe,PullYou11.png|Rheneas with a CGI face File:BlueMountainMystery8.png File:BlueMountainMystery130.png File:BlueMountainMystery423.png|Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Don'tBotherVictor!31.png|Rheneas in full CGI File:TheChristmasTreeExpress20.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress55.png File:KingoftheRailway483.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:KingoftheRailway38.png|Rheneas with Skarloey and Luke File:Luke'sNewFriend61.png File:Luke'sNewFriend17.png File:TheSwitch41.png File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png File:Rheneaspromo.jpg File:S5Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promo shot with missing buffers and coupling hook File:RheneasCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:Rheneashead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:Head-onYellowRheneaspromo.gif|Head-on promo of Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with nameboard and Sir Handel's face File:BlueMountainMystery(book)4.png|Rheneas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:CreepyCutting!6.png|Rheneas in a magazine story File:TheGoodOldDays4.png|Rheneas in an annual story File:Rheneas'ModelatNitrogenStudios.jpg|Thanks to Nitrogen Studios for sharing this image with us File:Rheneas'Model.jpg|Rheneas' model without face or wheels File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Rheneas' twin and basis, Dolgoch Merchandise Gallery File:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Reissued Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneaswithRockCrusherandQuarryTrucks.jpg File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Wooden Railway BandaiTECRheneas.jpg|Bandai TEC File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Take-n-Play Dynamite Delivery Pack File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Wind-up Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Repainted TrackMaster File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRheneas.png|My Thomas Story Library See Also * Category:Images of Rheneas Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines